doseefandomcom-20200215-history
Inside the Source Temple
This quest is automatically added when you enter the Source Temple during the quest Follow the Wizard. Phazes # Upon entering the Source Temple, you unlock the Source Temple Entrance Waypoint portal. Move eastwards following the path which soon forks into two paths which ultimately end at the same area. Take the rightmost path leading to lower grounds. Near the waterfall there is a chest across the pond, loot it and proceed eastwards. You will come across a broken mirror. It will trigger a dialog giving Bold +1 or Cautious +1 depending on choices. Along the northwest wall in front of the broken mirror is a grassy area. A character with sufficient Perception will spot a mound which can be dug to reveal a Star Stone. Backtrack west, this time taking the path leading to higher ground. There is a huge boulder blocking the route north. On its right is a tiny button on the wall. Click it and the rock that was blocking the passage will disappear. # The route onward is fairly straightforward, eventually you will cross a bridge and face a door. The door will only open if you have unlocked every room at The End of Time. The last room to be unlocked in the End of Time should be the Chapel. If unable to open the door, continue finding and using up Blood Stones until all the rooms are unlocked. Open the door for 5700 XP and a quest update. # Pass the door and you will come across a lava stone head and a Waypoint Portal giving 7590 Exploration XP. Step on the pressure plate in front of the stone head to open a door northeast. Proceed into the room on the right and step on another pressure plate in the middle of the room to unlock the northwest door. Be careful when you enter the northwest room as the pressure plate in this room will instead activate a poison gas trap. The only way to deactivate the trap is to activate the lever on the statue. Again, unlock the northwest door using a tiny button on the wall at the right of the door to escape the poison gas room. # Head northeast to a broken bridge. Either Teleport or toss a Teleporter Pyramid to the other side to get across the bridge. Destroy the door behind the crates and barrel to register a new Waypoint. Rift Travel to move your characters into the newly added Source Temple Vault Waypoint. Be careful of the lava surfaces, move eastwards and loot the chest between the Trial Statues. Save your game here. Choose and destroy one of the two Trial Statues. The wrong choice would cause the Trial Statue to turn red and crumble, teleporting your characters to the Source Temple Entrance Waypoint. The Trial Statues ask questions that reflect your Traits; Destroy whichever one doesn't represent your dominant Trait. # Teleport or Feather drop a character through the steel bars. You may loot everything here. Use the mirror to move all your characters into another room which has a key on a pedestal. Grab the Earth Key. Go back to the main room with the lava stone head. Now repeat the above mentioned step (4). This time move north past the bridge to some lava behind the bars. Teleport a character behind the bars and the lava surface. Use the Teleporter Pyramids to regroup your party. There is a hidden pressure plate slightly left of the lava surface which opens the northwest door. Leave a party member standing on the pressure plate and send the rest of the party through both the doors. Use Teleporter Pyramids to regroup. Follow the path and proceed to the Earth door. There is a room with sentinels. Use stealth or sneaking to get to the end with one character, then regroup with pyramid. A trap should activate, quickly go into the next room and pull the leaver to deactivate the trap. There is also 2 pillars, and the correct one needs to be destroyed. Grab the Air key. There is a secret room in the northwest of this room, hidden behind the cobwebs. # Come back to the central room. Repeat step 4 but this time leave a character with a pyramid outside the poison gas room. Activate the pressure plate in the gas room and click on the statue to get rid of the gas. Regroup with the pyramid and you should be able to get to the air room. This room has a maze, use the hatches to proceed through it. There is hidden button in X177 Y215 (it requires 8 points of perception to discover it). Hit the button and you can proceed to the pillars of enlightenment. # Now all 3 pillars of enlightenment at the central room are lit. # Proceed to library at the north end, where nine candles are on a circular altar, and retrieve and read the two books found there. ① Light every candle except the central one and wait. ② After lightning comes, light only the central candle and wait. ③ After lightning comes, light three candles in a line and wait. A path hidden by the bookshelf appears, giving 28500 XP and a quest update. # Proceed into the secret path for a conversation giving Spiritual +1 or Materialistic +1 depending on choices. At the end of the Temple there is an unconscious Zandalor. Speak to him and get 7590 Exploration XP to complete the quest and update the quest Follow the Wizard. There is a conversation following that gives Romantic +1 or Pragmatic +1 depending on choices. Rewards * 91200 Quest XP * 15180 Exploration XP * Portal to the First Garden opens at The End of Time * Bold +1 or Cautious +1 * Spiritual +1 or Materialistic +1 * Romantic +1 or Pragmatic +1